Sacrifices
by Chelsey's Horcrux
Summary: What price would you pay to protect the person that you love? Set during Half-Blood Prince.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note:_

_Hello all! _

_I'm sorry if this authors note is pretty short I'm half asleep because it's nearly midnight here and not really sure what to say. :P_

_I don't really know how long this will be yet although I do have some idea about where it's going. :)_

_I hope this isn't too bad in comparison to all the other amazing fanfics out there at the moment. :P But either way please please review and let me know what you all think of it, it will really mean a lot! Thank you. :)_

_So without further ado here's chapter one. I hope you all enjoy. x_

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed across the pitch black sky and thousands of miles below it a creature surrounded by a large forest let out a cry and began racing through the trees.<p>

Hermione walked away from the window and sat back down in her seat next to the fireplace where she was watching Harry and Ron play wizard's chess. Sighing she pulled a book from the table next to her and curled up in her chair. They had only been back at Hogwarts for a few hours and everyone else was already in bed but the three friends were still discussing whether or not Draco Malfoy had now joined the Death Eaters.

"Harry you're being ridiculous. How can he be one of them? For the one millionth time he's still at school. They're hardly likely to allow a child..."

Hermione trailed off when she realised that the boys were no longer staring at her but over her shoulder. She turned to see what they were looking at and nearly jumped out of her chair when she saw Professor Dumbledore standing directly behind her.

"Good evening Miss Granger."

"Good evening Professor." Hermione replied a little stunned. She couldn't remember ever seeing him in their common room before. Professor McGonagall had appeared on more than one occasion, usually in the middle of the night after Quidditch victories when they had all still been up celebrating in order to tell them all to get to bed. She had also been in on the odd occasion to deliver bad news to them; but even she had never appeared unannounced like this in the dead of night.

"If you wouldn't mind would it be possible to speak to you in my office Miss Granger. You will be more than welcome to return here afterwards and relay everything that I tell you to Mr Potter and Mr Weasley but I think it would be prudent to talk to you alone first."

"Of course," Hermione agreed and then followed behind him in silence.

Once they had reached his office he gestured to the chair in front of his desk and he himself selected the chair on the other side.

"I'm sorry to drag you from the Gryffindor common room at this hour Miss Granger but I have some news and it cannot wait."

Hermione tried not to panic as she hastily asked "about my family Professor?"

He shook his head. "Oh no Miss Granger, your family are perfectly safe. It is your safety that we are here to discuss."

Hermione's jaw dropped a little. "My safety - why am I any more unsafe than anyone else?"

Dumbledore observed her sadly from behind his half moon glasses and then spoke. "Unfortunately Voldemort has taken what happened last summer as a sign that he can use those close to Harry in order to get to Mr Potter himself. That along with his previous experience of the boy means that he's more than aware of how far Harry would go to save someone that he loves. This of course does not narrow it down as unlike Voldemort; Harry is someone that is capable of loving not only one person but a great many people at once. However the most obvious choices remained as both yourself and Mr Weasley. After much deliberation he decided that he wanted you for two reasons. Firstly he chose you because of your blood status. Ironically though despite this the second reason that he wished to take you rather than Mr Weasley was because he felt that you and Mr Potter were more of a threat to him than Harry would be with Ronald."

"He picked to fight against Harry allied with a pure blood wizard over a muggle born witch?"

"It certainly appears that way yes." Dumbledore replied watching her carefully to ascertain her reaction.

"So I'll have to be especially careful this year? Does it mean that I won't be allowed to go on the visits to Hogsmeade?"

There was a moments silence before Dumbledore began speaking again. "I'm sorry Miss Granger but it is a little more complicated than that. I personally hold the belief, if I may be so bold, that while I am here there is no safer place in the world than Hogwarts. However that is exactly what Lord Voldemort will be expecting me to think and therefore if he does decide to come after you then this would be the first place he'll look. Due to this it would be... unwise, to keep you here."

"You're sending me away from Hogwarts?" Devastation hit Hermione instantly. She would never complete her NEWTS, never gain the qualifications she'd need for a job, and would never be able to continue learning as she previously had been.

Seeing her reaction Dumbledore leant across his desk and placed his good hand on Hermione's arm. "I know it's very upsetting my dear but please don't think you will just be abandoned. You are not being sent back into the muggle world as of course that would completely defeat the point of moving you away from Hogwarts. Instead you will go to a safe house where your formal education will continue in the form of private lessons. It was decided by the staff here that you shall have only the best protection available and as I am unable to leave Hogwarts without it creating a great deal of unwanted attention, Professor McGonagall has kindly volunteered herself for the role."

Hermione was still trying to take everything in. "I... Professor McGonagall will take me for every one of my subjects, not just Transfiguration?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I assure you that her knowledge is quite adequate in all of the fields that you wish to pursue to NEWT level."

"How often will I have lessons with her?" Everything else had gone from Hermione's mind at the moment, her only concern being that she continued to maintain the same level of education that she would receive here at Hogwarts.

"That is something for the pair of you to discuss when you arrive. She's currently in her office packing. I feel that it would be far safer for you both to apparate under the cover of darkness tonight. Therefore I ask that once I have answered any questions you may have, you return to the Gryffindor common room, inform Mr Weasley and Mr Potter of the situation, and then go and get your trunk from your dormitory."

Hermione had barely heard the second part of what had been said. "When we arrive? She's packing? So she isn't just travelling to where I am when I have lessons?"

Dumbledore chucked. "No of course not Miss Granger, did you not hear me before? It is essential that you have the absolute best protection we can offer; and bar myself she is it. She will remain with you at the safe house for as long as you yourself do."

Hermione really couldn't take this all in. "I..." She fell back into a stunned silence and tried to understand everything that was going on. Part of her wanted to sit there and cry, but the other part of her wanted to show the bravery that she knew she as a Gryffindor should exhibit. After all, the most important thing was that she would be safe and that her education would continue. Of course it would be strange not seeing the boys but hopefully it wouldn't be for long. "I should go now, I'm assuming the sooner we leave the better?"

Professor Dumbledore surveyed her over his half moon glasses, concern spread across the entirety of his face. "Do you have any further questions for me Miss Granger? You are welcome to ask anything you like..."

"Thank you, but I think that's all. I'd better go and explain everything to Harry and Ron; they'll be worried about what's going on."

"In that case Miss Granger I shall see you back here whenever you are ready. Take your time, there's no rush."

She simply nodded to him and then raced out of his office.

Just as she left Minerva McGonagall appeared in the fireplace.

"Have you told her Albus?" If he had looked worried about the young witch it was nothing in comparison to the anxiety etched across the Head of Gryffindor's face as she climbed onto the hearth and brushed herself off.

"Yes," he replied solemnly.

"And, how did she take it?" she replied briskly, impatient to discover how the news had been received.

"Rather well actually, although I don't think she's had time to let the information sink in yet. She will need a great deal of care over the next few weeks Minerva, are you quite sure you're up to this?"

Nodding impatiently McGonagall moved her trunk so that it was to the side of her. "We've already been through this Albus."

"I know my dear I know. Now while we wait for the young Miss Granger to return would you care for a sherbet lemon?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note:_

_13 reviews? Wow! I actually love you guys so much!_

_Honestly it means so much to me that so many of you R&R'd. Not to mention everyone that's added me or this story to their favourites/alerts. It's really motivated me to write! :D I'm going to try and update this every 2/3 days if that suits you all? :) _

_Anyway here's chapter two! I hope it lives up to chapter one. :) _

_Enjoy. :D x_

* * *

><p>Hermione dragged her trunk down the stairs to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. Neither of the boys had said much while she'd explained everything that had happened, and now they were just standing speechlessly near the entrance to the girl's dormitories.<p>

Harry hesitated for a moment. "Hermione I'm so sorry..."

"Harry don't" she replied quickly before he had a chance to finish. "This isn't your fault; Voldemort could have chosen anyone."

Harry shook his head. "If it wasn't for me..."

"Stop; you have enough to worry about this year. I'll be fine. McGonagall will make sure I'm safe, you know she will. Just make sure that you and Ron are okay - and make sure that you pay attention during your lessons with Dumbledore."

Harry gave her a quick nod and didn't say anything else knowing it wasn't going to help her. Trying to alleviate his own guilt was not going to change the situation she'd now found herself in because of him.

The boys' hugged Hermione goodbye and she made her way alone to Dumbledore's office, trying to stop the tears that were now forming in her eyes. Ron had tried to insist on walking with her but Hermione had refused to let him. The longer they were together the harder it would be to say goodbye at the end of it.

She knocked on the door and a voice told to enter.

McGonagall looked up and Hermione could see the concern in the deputy headmistresses eyes which only made her feel even worse, she wished everyone would stop looking at her with pity; it just reminded her of what she was facing. Dumbledore on the other hand, although still a little sombre, seemed to think the worse was over and was sitting behind McGonagall selecting a sherbet lemon. McGonagall looked at him, waiting for him to speak, and then on realising that he was preoccupied decided she would have to take charge.

"Right Miss Granger, if you are ready to leave then I suggest we do so now before it begins to get light again. I will go first with our luggage and then I shall come back and take you by side along apparition."

Hermione nodded. She had a huge amount of respect and admiration for the older witch, but as she heard the briskness in McGonagall's voice she realised just how much she'd miss the boy's warmth.

"Excellent" and with that the head of Gryffindor took the trunk from Hermione's side and then performed a slightly wobbly apparition due to the two large trunks she was now holding onto.

Hermione hovered awkwardly unsure what to do while she was waiting.

"You can sit down Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time since she'd re-entered his office.

"Thank you."

They sat looking at one another for a while until Dumbledore, who seemed to have been having an internal battle with himself, began to speak again.

"Miss Granger before you go there are a few things that I would like to say. Most you will probably not understand at the moment but in time I'm sure the meaning will become clear. Firstly I will be your one and only contact whilst you are there and therefore trusting me, even when you think it will cause a problem for either you or Minerva, is imperative. Secondly as you will already know she is a very private person. Despite the intimacy of the situation she will try and remain as guarded as possible. Please do not think that is personal to you as it's not; and if there is anyone that Minerva will ever open up to it would be you. And thirdly..."

McGonagall reappeared in the left of the room. Hermione made a note to ask her later about how they were apparating from inside Hogwarts but for now turned back to Dumbledore, waiting for him to finish.

"Never mind Miss Granger, another time perhaps. Make sure you take care of yourself and I shall make trips to you both as frequently as possible. If there's ever anything you wish either Mr Potter or Mr Weasley to know just write it down and I will pass it on. Of course you are also welcome to tell me so that I can pass it on verbally but I do not expect everything to be for my ears. You can trust that if I am given a note in confidence it will not be read."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you."

Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the head of Gryffindor. "Minerva my dear, you know where I am. You take care of yourself as well and let me know if you ever need anything."

"Of course"

Hermione was surprised to hear the headmaster spoken to with the same sharpness that Hermione had always believed was reserved solely for her students. Dumbledore seemed unaffected by this however, and he pulled her into a hug. She pecked him on both cheeks and whispered something inaudible, before pulling away from him and stepping towards Hermione.

"Good evening Albus."

"Good evening Minerva."

McGonagall without so much as another word took a tight hold of Hermione's arm and then began to spin on the spot. A second later they were in a large spacious room that was nothing like what Hermione had been expecting.

"I hope you don't mind the décor, I wanted to return to my home in Scotland but Albus decided we should be somewhere less obvious. He concluded that the safest thing to do would be to create a house in the middle of nowhere and then cast a large number of charms upon it. Unfortunately he also wanted to decorate the inside himself and has clearly been reading far too many modern interior design magazines.

"It is very... modern." Hermione said. It was true, the house wasn't unattractive; the headmaster had clearly done a very good job. It was just as far away from Hogwarts as you could possibly imagine.

"Mmmm" McGonagall replied, a clear disapproval in her voice. "I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty to unpack for you. As you can see everything here is open planned other than the bathroom. Albus felt it would be safer if you were never in a separate room to me just in case anyone decided to try and take you from here whilst you were alone. So I apologise but we are going to be sleeping in the same room, however if it's any consolation originally he didn't even want a separate bathroom but I managed to convince him that for hygiene reasons it was essential."

Hermione just smiled.

"I'm sorry I hope you're not too uncomfortable with the arrangements..."

"No not at all" Hermione replied quickly, "are you sure that you don't the arrangements?"

The older witch shook her head. "I've been in far worse living situations."

Hermione nodded and looked around again. The walls were all painted a neutral just-off-white colour and the carpets and furniture were coloured according to which room it was supposed to be. Hermione could see from the open bathroom door that the theme in there was blue, the living room was a deep purple, the bedroom was red, the kitchen was green, and the study area was orange. "I don't think it's that bad, it's just not what I was expecting. When he said safe house... I expected more than one large room with a bathroom, but as you said it's for safety so..." She trailed off not sure what else to say. It was what it was, which for the foreseeable future, was home. Yes if she was honest she felt a little awkward about the lack of personal space either of them had, but the purpose of it was to keep her alive, not to cater to her housing preferences.

"Well at least we have the bathroom." McGonagall added sensing Hermione was still coming to terms with the fact that neither of them were going to be allowed any privacy while they were there.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, thank you!"

A phoenix suddenly appeared at the window and McGonagall moved to let it in. "What on earth is Albus playing at. If we're being watched then they're hardly going to miss a phoenix flying around. So much for not being conspicuous" As she moved out of the way of the window the bird came in and landed on the floor in front of them. As she looked at it, Hermione realised that had a letter attached to its left leg, but before she had a chance to move to get it the head of Gryffindor had already reached the bird. "He's also the only man that uses a Phoenix to deliver messages" she said whilst untying the white envelope. "Anyone else and Fawkes would have refused to take it, after all they aren't supposed to be carried birds" she added sternly. "Oh, it's to both of us."

McGonagall took the letter out and held it in front of her so that they could both read it.

_I hope you've both had a chance to settle in by now. Minerva before panic about the bird I have to go away for a bit and wanted to catch you before I went – I wouldn't normally send Fawkes. I just needed to add that as a security measure it is imperative that Hermione is constantly watched so that no one can get in and take her. You should be untraceable but it isn't worth the risk that Voldemort will manage to locate you. I have of course added a separate bathroom, as suggested by Minerva, and therefore wanted to give you both a quick reminder that it will be necessary for you both to accompany one another while you are in there so Hermione is never alone. I hope you enjoy the beginning of your stay, I shall try and come and see you when I return from my trip. Yours with love, Albus x_

Silence filled the room for a moment, then...

"I'm going to kill him." McGonagall's voice echoed through the empty space, quiet but deadly.

Hermione just sighed.

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note 2: <em>

_I hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE keep reviewing. :D I'd love to hit 25 reviews. :D Honestly it makes me smile so much that you've all taken the time to reply. :D _

_Also any guesses at what might happen are welcome. I find it really interesting. I already have the plot planned so it won't make any difference to what I do, I just really love seeing what you all imagine. :P Not that I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. :P You'll just have to keep readingggg. ;) _

_Thanks to everyone for reading this. _

_Take Care. _

_Chelsey x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:_

_24 reviews. So close. :P Huge thank you again to EVERYONE that reviewed. Honestly I love you all so much and I will be replying to all of you individually. :) _

_I'm sorry this took an extra day than planned. I was out until late on Saturday evening and I just didn't feel up to writing yesterday. I tried I really did but everything I wrote was dreadful. Even now I'm not totally happy with this chapter because not much happens, but it is necessary I promise! _

_So yes, I'm sorry this is a bit short but it is a filler chapter. Necessary in the long run although I'm sorry if it's not very exciting for you all now. There is a LOT of Hermione/McGonagall though so you should all be happy with that. :P _

_Also for anyone that's wondering how the title relates to the story, we're getting there. ;) The first 4/5 chapters are just the build up to the main story, once we hit chapter 5/6 the shit really goes down. ;) :P _

_Anyway hope you all enjoy chapter 3! x_

* * *

><p>Neither of them wanted to go to bed so instead they'd spent the night sitting up, working out what lessons that Hermione was going to be taken and what they'd need for them. They decided that they'd leave it a couple of days to settle in before they started, giving McGonagall a little time to adjust the study as she saw fit before she had to start teaching in there.<p>

Once morning came they sat and ate breakfast in silence. They had considered cooking some bacon and eggs but in the end settled for a couple of slices of toast each. Still both preferring to remain awake it was concluded that reading would be the best way to spend the day and so the younger and older Gryffindor selected a book from the selection that they'd brought with them and curled up next to one another on the large purple sofa in the middle of the living room.

The pair only stopped reading to eat. Once at lunch which was a sombre affair with neither of them speaking much, and then again to have dinner.

"This is delicious!" Hermione couldn't believe how well someone that had all her meals at Hogwarts prepared for her could cook.

McGonagall gave her a rare smile. "Thank you my dear, I have to confess it's been a long time since I've last made something for myself. I quite enjoyed it actually – it's very therapeutic."

Encouraged by the smile Hermione smiled back and replied "I'll have cook for you tomorrow. Although to be honest, it's the one thing that I've never quite mastered..."

"That and Quidditch" McGonagall replied with a little bit of a grin. Hermione blushed and McGonagall continued. "Well we'll have to see what we can do about both while we're here. Quidditch might be a little tricky as we can't go outside, but that is one advantage to the open plan living arrangements. Cooking on the other hand we can definitely do. I'll give you proper lessons if you like? We can do it every evening."

"Yes please Professor" Hermione replied eagerly. It looked as though there were definitely going to be some up sides to this situation.

"Minerva my dear; call me Minerva."

"Then yes please Minerva."

"Excellent, well at least that will give us both something else to do. I have always loved reading but I don't know how many days I could spend just sitting here with a book like we have today."

"I feel the same" Hermione admitted. "I've always thought that I would be happiest if I could just sit and read for hours, but apparently not. I want to learn, but I need to do it in more ways than just reading from a textbook."

Minerva thought for a moment. "Well we'll end up with about three hours per week day on your actual lessons, cooking will take between one hour and two every evening, we can do Quidditch on a Saturday morning... Is there anything else you'd like to learn while we're here?"

Hermione hesitated. "Well Ron and Harry have always beaten me at wizard's chess..."

"In that case we can do that as well... I think the hardest part of being here will be the boredom. We're both used to leading far more active lives than we'll be able to from this house. To counteract that we shall just have to make sure that we're constantly busy doing something. After dinner I suggest we make some sort of timetable that will allow us to get some sort of structure back into our lives again."

Hermione agreed and once they had finished the beef in red wine sauce that Minerva had made them they headed into the study and sat down at the large table to the side of it.

"Why on earth did Albus think that bright orange was an appropriate colour for a study?" the head of Gryffindor mused to herself as they settled down with a quill and some parchment.

Hermione just smiled.

After forty five minutes they had come up with a schedule that they both felt was reasonable, although could be changed and added to if they needed to.

"Excellent. I suggest that we start following it from tomorrow morning. I know we said we'd spend a couple of days settling in but I don't think that sitting around will do either of us any good."

"That sounds okay to me."

"Shall we head into the living room?"

Hermione nodded.

Once they were both sitting back on the large purple sofa Hermione, now feeling a little more comfortable, decided to say something about her reaction earlier to the bathroom saga. "I... Please tell me if I'm speaking out of turn, but I noticed that when I said about... when we were talking about the bathroom issues earlier you looked a little taken back by how quickly I asked about whether or not I'd need to turn my back... I didn't mean to offend you." Hermione wanted to say more but trailed off, realising that she wasn't as comfortable talking about this as she'd thought.

Minerva, a little embarrassed herself about being caught out, blushed slightly as she quickly said "Oh you don't need to apologise Miss Granger, I don't blame you at all."

"No it... It wasn't about not wanting to see you. Not that I did want to... I mean I wouldn't mind but..." Hermione went an even deeper shade of red; somehow she just managed to keep digging herself into a deeper whole every time she opened her mouth. "I just felt... I was being completely ridiculous but I felt even more awkward about the situation because you'll see me but I won't see you." Hermione admitted, now so embarrassed that she finally understood the cliché about wanting the ground to open up and swallow you whole.

Minerva hesitated for a moment, knowing how exceedingly inappropriate what she was about to say was, but not knowing how else to make things easier for Hermione. "My dear you don't need to be so embarrassed, you have a very good point - the situation is hardly fair. While we are living here I want us to be equals in every way and I want you to be as comfortable with me as possible. If I have to watch you then it is only fair that you can do the same."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She knew that Minerva was only doing it to make her feel less awkward when she had to do it herself; but she couldn't believe that her usually very guarded head of house was willing to expose herself so much just to make her feel more comfortable. "Thank you but... You don't have to say that."

"I know I don't."

"Thank you..."

"You're welcome. Now, what do you wish to do for the remainder of the evening?"

Hermione thought for a second before answering "if it's okay with you, I'd quite like to start learning how to play wizard's chess properly?"

Minerva smiled at her. "I'll go and get my chess set."

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note 2: <em>

_Thank you for reading! :D I didn't make 25 reviews last time so I think you should all make it up to me by helping me get to 40 this time. :P  
>I'm sorry I feel like such a review whore but I really love reading your input. It not only motivates me but it also helps with later chapters because although I have the plot already sorted I am influenced on things like characterisation etc. So yes... Please keep them coming! :D <em>

_Also if anyone's interested I do have a copy of the timetable that they worked out. It's just for me so that I don't leave any weird plot holes, but you're welcome to see it if you so wish and if it helps you visualise things. I also have a floor plan of the house. :) _

_I think that's all for today, I shall try and get this updated again over the next couple of days! :)_

_Again thank you so much for reading, all your reviews, and for favouriting / subscribing. _

_Chelsey x_


End file.
